everyone deserves a second chance
by drivenmadbittersweet
Summary: no spoilers... just read!


A/N: okay, this is our first fic... written by me(ja) and chesca (she has another fic in hp her username's drivenmad check it out..) anyway...

Disclaimer: we don't own One Tree Hill or any of it's characters although we wish we did... They belong to the WB. We just own this plot...

Everyone Deserves A Second Chance: chapter one

_-Peyton's Room-_

"So what do you think?" Brooke handed Peyton a picture of her and Lucas when they were still together

Peyton took the picture from her best friend's hand "What do I think of what, Brooke?"

"Of the top I was wearing…"she started sarcastically "Of Lucas, what else!"

"Well, I think he's…" Peyton started but found it hard to describe Lucas. how do you describe the guy who you cheated with behind your best friend's back, anyway?

"Not just him, blondie… us!" Brooke was so frustrated Peyton didn't see where she was getting at.

Peyton threw a pillow at her best friend "Jeez, Brooke you are so hard to talk to. Why the hell are we best friends?"

"Because we're pretty and popular, duh?" She picked up the pillow and threw it back to Peyton

That of course started a pillow fight.

"No, that's not it" Peyton managed to say between giggles and squeals as what seemed like fifty pillows hit her at once.

"Well, maybe it's because we have the same taste in guys, we _did_ almost fall for the same guy, you know…?" Brooke said while giggling as she pounced on Peyton, one pillow in each hand. "What…?"Brooke got confused when Peyton stopped fighting back.

She sat up straight. "I'm really sorry about that Brooke…"

Brooke stood up and straightened herself "Yeah, you should be… I really liked him, you know"

Peyton turned to look at her best friend whose eyes were now shimmering with tears. She didn't know what to say. She was the reason they broke up. "Brooke, I…"

"I'm just kidding!" Brooke said as she slammed a pillow against Peyton's face. "It's just that… Lucas…"

Peyton sat Brooke down beside her. "Brooke, it really is my fault…but Lucas is a jerk. Being with him was a complete mistake"

"No, it's not… I just… tried too hard…" Streaks of tears now glistened across her cheeks.

"That's stupid Brooke, the guy's an ass" Peyton hugged her best friend.

Brooke wiped the tears away "Well, you're gonna think I'm even more stupid after you hear what I'm gonna tell you right now…"

Peyton laughed the idea off "Yeah, like anything is as stupid as blaming yourself after an ass cheats on you…"

"It's even more stupid when you realize you're still in love with that ass…" Brooke trailed off and tears started streaming down her cheeks again

_-Riverside Court-_

"So, you and Haley are really back together?" Lucas asked as he crossed the court.

Nathan smiled, "Yeah we had a really long talk and everything worked out."

"When she coming home?" Lucas asked watching Nathan practice his jumpshot.

"After their tour" Nathan answered as he threw the ball which made it's way into the hoop.

"So" Lucas continued as he caught the ball as it fell down after the shot. "You're not bothered at all by the fact that she's all the way across the country with Chris?"

"I trust her, Lucas" Nathan replied "it just took me too long to figure that one out."

"So little bro…" Lucas said "ready for a little one on one?"

"Nah… I have to work soon" Nathan grabbed the ball from Lucas throwing the ball form the free-throw line. It was, again a clear shot "...but how about a short game of hog?" Nathan caught the ball and tossed the ball over to Lucas

Lucas caught the ball and tossed it back to Nathan "You're on."

They started playing HOG and it was an even fight but Nathan finally made the winning shot.

"So big brother, I guess that spells HOG!" Nathan playfully taunted his brother as they were walking over to the picnic tables to get a drink.

Lucas shrugged his taunts off "Ah… I just let you win..."

"Whatever man…" Nathan picked up a bottle of water and gulped down almost half of its contents "So, since I won…you get to do what I want you to."

Lucas almost spit up his drink "we never talked about that!"

"The unspoken rules of HOG, big bro" Lucas rolled his eyes "Hey, don't hate the player, hate the game!"

Lucas realized that there was no way out "Okay… what do you want me to do…?"

"Talk, man… we really haven't talked for a while… and I have a few questions…" Nathan sat down on the table.

Lucas sat down beside him. "Shoot."

"Okay, what's the deal with you and this Anna chick? I mean are you two..?"

"Look, Anna and I… well, we decided that we're just going to be friends… and besides I think…" Lucas shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Nathan became aware of his weird body language "What's up, man?"

"It's just that I think…" Lucas couldn't finish the sentence "I… I…" he found himself stammering…

Nathan found this very disturbing since Lucas wasn't one to stammer "C'mon, it's just me… what's up"

"It's just that… I… think….well actually, I know…. I…I know that…that… I still have feelings for Brooke"

A/N: reviews are welcome...


End file.
